


Witness

by CrazyLilAngel



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLilAngel/pseuds/CrazyLilAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, there are witnesses to our worst moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness

Witness.

 

They are at it again, the Bony one and the Cuddly one.

 

Their arguments used to be infrequent and quickly dealt with. A few minutes of heated words, followed by a sigh and a compromise. Those days are blissful compared to the scene in front of me.

 

There are so many holes in the wall now. The Cuddly one loses control of his frustration and hits out. He used to hate violence so much.

 

The Bony one's voice keeps growing louder with every argument. I have heard mutterings that the residents 3 doors down can now hear him whenever they start arguing.

 

I can never discern what their arguments are about, despite experiencing them from the start. I always get the feeling that these thoughts and feelings have been festering for a while and the arguments start when neither party can restrain them any more.

 

Today, the buzz words are 'frigidity', 'heartless, and 'violent'. They are intermingled amongst a lot of nonsense words that hold no meaning to me but the Bony one uses them plentifully in these moments.

 

The Cuddly one plays his part like he usually does – silent and still, but I can feel the angry vibes pouring off him, and I scoot further back into my hiding place.

 

Seemingly oblivious to the aura of the Cuddly one, Bony stalks up to him and pushes his face into the other's. I can tell Bony has reached the height of his irateness. Unfortunately, so has Cuddly.

 

Without a body twitch before, Cuddly launches his right fist and strikes Bony in the cheekbone.

 

Both of them stand in shock. **I** sit frozen in shock. Despite the number of times that they have argued, neither of them has ever struck out at the other before.

 

The Bony one is the first to regain control of his senses. He starts to step back slowly, shaking his head in denial. Then he suddenly turns, flicking his tail-like hair, and bolting for the door. He grasps his car keys and his coat and then he is gone. 

 

We hear the car start outside and subsequent squeal of tyres as he speeds away.

 

I know that Cuddly would have noticed, as I have, that Bony did not pick up his house keys on his exit. They were sat next to his car keys, he can't have missed them by accident.

 

The Cuddly one stands transfixed to the spot for some time. I can tell that while his body is motionless, his mind is not. I dare not think what thoughts are running through his mind right now.

 

Just as I begin to think that he will not move again this evening, Cuddly hangs his head and closes his eyes. Moments later, his legs buckle and he sags to the floor. He draws his knees to his chest, and I can see the dejection on his face. He has reached the same conclusion that I have – the Bony one will not be returning.

 

Such heartbreak pulls at the compassion inside of me, and I ease myself from my hiding place to go comfort him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The grey tabby cat slinks out from under the armchair and makes its way over to the messy-haired man sat on the floor. With an insistent nose, it forces its way on to his lap.

 

Reaching up, it licks the barely visible tears from the man's cheeks, before settling in his lap and offering what comfort a feline can.


End file.
